wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 2, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The December 2, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took on December 2, 2013 at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Episode summay Natalya & The Bella Twins vs Summer Rae, AJ Lee & Tamina Snuka It was not the easiest of evenings for AJ Lee. Not only did the reigning Divas Champion skip her way through a Six-Diva Tag Match and leave her teammates to do the dirty work, but she suffered dearly when the time came for her to throw down in the ring. AJ’s involvement seemed unnecessary in the beginning thanks to Tamina Snuka & Summer Rae’s strong opening strike against The Bella Twins. Things went south for the champion’s team after Natalya entered the fray; AJ quickly tagged in for a desperate Summer Rae and the bout quickly slipped out of control. The Bellas helped to neutralize Tamina, who attempted to interfere on the champion’s behalf, and Natalya did the rest, rolling up AJ for a pin while she looked for a partner to tag. Given the comparatively low stakes of the match, AJ’s nonchalant reaction was somewhat understandable … though that may not be the case after TLC. R-Truth & Xavier Woods vs Tons of Funk Xavier Woods continued his hot streak since debuting as R-Truth’s latest comrade, though the doctor’s dominant debut seems to have caused tons of tension between him and WWE’s resident boogieing big man, Brodus Clay. Lingering disagreements between the two led to this encore of the teams’ SmackDown match, and Truth & Woods followed through with a repeat win in high style. Brodus seemed apt on making a point early on by manhandling the "rookie" Woods at the outset, though Truth later turned the tables and tagged in Woods. The Ph.D. candidate made good on his potential by pinning The Funkasaurus with a roll-up after dodging a top-rope splash. It was all Tensai could do to stop Brodus from attacking Woods after the match, though Brodus didn’t seem to appreciate the peace-making gesture very much. Mark Henry vs Fandango There won’t be any dancing for Fandango anytime soon; the fleet-footed Superstar rumba’d his way straight into The Hall of Pain when Mark Henry came a-callin’, suffering a pulverizing defeat at the hands of the resurgent World’s Strongest Man only a week after Henry’s return to action. Fandango attempted to dance his way out of trouble by distracting Henry with his famous moves. No dice. Henry ran roughshod over Fandango (pausing only to shake his moneymaker for Summer Rae) almost without interruption, battling a brief comeback from Fandango to claim the win with the World’s Strongest Slam. Results * Six-Diva Tag Team Match: Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Summer Rae, Tamina Snuka & AJ Lee * Tag Team Match: R-Truth & Xavier Woods defeated Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: Mark Henry defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes